Safe in Your Hands
by Akiko Date
Summary: Timmy is seventeen and doesn't remember Cosmo and Wanda. But when they appear back in his life, he'd better remember quick, because he might just die if he doesn't.
1. Prologue

Welcome to my first FOP fic. Hope you enjoy it. The title might change, though.  
  
Safe in Your Hands  
  
Prologue  
  
The door opened, allowing a tangled jumble of smoke and noise to flood out into the street. The fire alarm was jangling, and someone in the kitchen had turned up a Chip Skylark CD to cover up the sound.  
  
Timmy Turner sighed, waved goodbye to his friend Chester, and took his first step inside, closing the door behind him. The first thing he did was pull the footstool they left out in the hall up and turned off the fire alarm. Then he headed to the kitchen and turned off the stereo on the table.  
  
"Timmy! Welcome home!" his dad was standing in the middle of the room, stomping down on an oven mitt that was still flaming. He pointed to a smoking pan filled with some unidentifiable black substance still sitting on the stove. "Look! I made dinner!"  
  
"Yay?" Timmy rolled his eyes. "Dad, there's a fire extinguisher under the sink. I'll make dinner, okay?"  
  
"Oh, okay," his father looked a little crest-fallen, but he grabbed the extinguisher and put out the smoldering oven mitt. "I just went grocery shopping, we should have plenty of food!"  
  
"Thanks," Timmy headed to the window and opened it, turning on the fan above the stove. "I'm not very hungry, so I'll just make something for you."  
  
Ten minutes later his dad was happily eating an egg-salad sandwich, and Timmy made his way to his room.  
  
"Don't stay up all night doing homework!" his father warned him.  
  
"It's Friday," he replied loudly, heading up the stairs. "I'm not doing any homework tonight."  
  
"That's right! It is Friday! I don't have work tomorrow! Score!"  
  
Timmy smiled a bit before he went into his room, closing the door behind him. He let the backpack he had nearly forgotten in the kitchen fall to the floor. It landed with a thunk and tipped over onto its side.  
  
It was up in his room that everything began to crash down around him. He sighed and trudged to his bed, collapsing on it face first. After a few minutes he turned over and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Tomorrow. . ." he muttered to himself, then sat up.  
  
He stared. There was a table next to his door that hadn't been there just a moment before. On that table was a glass bowl full of water and two goldfish floating side by side near a small, deformed purple castle.  
  
He blinked, and they blinked back.  
  
_Can goldfish blink?_ he wondered. He got up off of the bed and went to take a closer look.  
  
He blinked at the goldfish.  
  
They blinked their green and pink eyes back at him. He noticed they had little crowns above their heads just before the green-eyed goldfish began to tremble, and then it began swimming in quick, excited circles around the bowl.  
  
_Can goldfish have seizures. . .?_  
  
"TIMMY!" the green-eyed fish exclaimed. "Timmy! Timmy Timmy Timmy!"  
  
He yelled and sat down, hard. It was a minor miracle that he didn't faint on the spot.  
  
"Can we tell him?" apparently the question was directed at the other fish. "Canwecanewecanwe?"  
  
"Oh, all right," the other fish sighed. They lifted their fins, grinning like mad at him. Tiny, star-tipped wands appeared in the water.  
  
In a flash of light and a whirl of color, the fish rose spinning from the bowl. One of them popped into a tiny, green-haired man in a white dress- shirt, a black tie and matching slacks. He had the same little crown on his head and the wand was in his hand. There were wings on his back.  
  
"I'm Cosmo!" he exclaimed.  
  
"And I'm Wanda!" the other fish had become a pink-haired woman the same size as the man in a yellow shirt and black jeans. She had the crown, wand, and wings, too.  
  
"And we're. . ." the bowl and table disappeared, replaced by a huge, block- lettered sign complete with flood lights and a small disco ball. "You're Fairy God Parents!"  
  
"At least, we were," Cosmo added thoughtfully as the sign and lights disappeared in a puff of smoke.

----

Haha. I love Cosmo. Well, please tell me what you think! I have a lot planned. Mwahahahahahaha! 


	2. Chapter 1

Here's chapter one! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Let me get this straight," Timmy must have said the same thing at least four times in the past few minutes. He ran one shaky hand through his brown hair. "You're my Fairy God Parents?"  
  
"Yup!" Cosmo nodded.  
  
"We used to be, sweety," Wanda interrupted her idiot husband. "But your parents found out about us, and we had to go away. It's normal that you don't remember us."  
  
"If by normal you mean completely insane, then yeah, I can see where you're coming from," Timmy muttered.  
  
"That's not insane!" Cosmo exclaimed. "I'll show you insane—"  
  
The fairy's offer was cut off by his wife. "Timmy, you're not insane."  
  
"Close enough to it," Timmy said.  
  
After the fairies had made themselves known, he had stared at them like an idiot for a few seconds before he had started yelling for his dad. The moment his father burst into the room the fairies had popped back into their goldfish forms and had dropped back in the bowl. After quickly congratulating Timmy on finally getting new goldfish, his dad had gone back downstairs, and the fairies had begun explaining everything. Or at least Wanda was trying to.  
  
"You're just grumpy because tomorrow your mom will be dead for two years!" Cosmo announced.  
  
"Someday, I swear, someday soon, I WILL teach him some tact," Wanda muttered.  
  
Timmy glared at the green-haired fairy. He didn't know how the idiotic little fairy knew about his mother, but he didn't really care. He felt a tight knot of anger rise in his chest, overshadowing the grief that had been trying to drown him all day.  
  
"What the hell do you know about it?" he snapped at Cosmo. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"We can do that," Wanda said, softly. They both went back to being goldfish. "Goodnight, Timmy."  
  
Cosmo was still waving his fin like mad when Timmy turned off the lights and went to bed.  
  
He stayed as angry as he could for as long as he could, but eventually hot, salty tears began to soak his pillow.  
  
--  
  
"Psst, Timmy!"  
  
_I'm gonna kill him_, Timmy decided. It was an ungodly hour of the morning, and Cosmo was already trying to get him up. Not only did the stupid fairy have to remind him that the night before hadn't been a dream, but he had to be annoying, too. Timmy groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head.  
  
"Timmy!"  
  
The former god child in question threw his pillow at the annoying fairy. It wasn't doing much to block out the sound, anyway. He pulled his blankets up over his head. All universal signs for wanting to be left alone. Cosmo, of course, was oblivious.  
  
"Wanda! Timmy threw a pillow at me!" Cosmo was whining.  
  
"Oh, waah," Wanda muttered grumpily.  
  
_Great, just great_, Timmy thought to himself. _I have goldfish masquerading as fairies in my room. To top that off, they seem to know me and everything about me, and one of them is more annoying than a hyperactive four-year-old on pixie sticks. And today is. . .  
_  
"Timmy!" Cosmo hissed near his ear.  
  
"Go away," he mumbled, pulling his blankets tighter around himself.  
  
"We can't do that!" Cosmo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Funny, coming from him. "We're your Fairy—"  
  
"I heard the first time," Timmy snapped, pulling the blanket back enough that he could see the two fairies. "I don't know what you're talking about, I don't have and never have had fairy god parents!"  
  
"Y-you don't r-remember me?" the green-haired fairy's eyes filled with tears, and he sniffled a bit.  
  
"Cosmo, we've been through this," Wanda sighed. She was hovering near the ceiling. "Timmy isn't supposed to remember us."  
  
"Oh, right!" the tears disappeared and Cosmo was once again all sunshine and daisies and little kittens chasing butterflies through fields of yellow flowers. "I remember now!"  
  
_What is he, bi-polar?_ Timmy silently wished a swarm of giant hornets into the fields of yellow flowers.  
  
"But we don't hold that against you, sweety," Wanda told him, gently. The blankets dropped and he looked at her, unsure what to think about the term of affection. His mom used to call him sweety. "We love you."  
  
He glared at her. "What the hell do you know about me?"  
  
It was irrational, and he knew it was. But he still threw the blankets down, swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and dashed out of his room. He slammed the bedroom door behind him before the fairies even had a chance to reply.  
  
He ran down the stairs, not even acknowledging his dad's presence in the kitchen, and out the front door into the rain. He sprinted across the front yard to the tree in the corner. The ladder had broken years ago, and he had barely climbed it since, but his hands and feet went instinctively to the holds he knew were there. He slipped on the wet bark a few times, but he finally made it to the tree house still nestled in the limbs. It was in a sad state of repair, but the hole riddled roof was still intact enough to keep him dry. For the most part.  
  
He shivered. Maybe running out of the house in only his boxers and a tee- shirt had been a bad idea. But he hadn't had time to get dressed. He wasn't sure if he would have felt comfortable getting dressed in front of those idiotic fairies anyway.  
  
"Timmy!" he heard his dad's voice coming from the base of the tree. He jumped, he hadn't even heard the front door. "Timmy, get down from there! You know it's not safe!"  
  
Of course he knew it wasn't safe. The floorboards were nearly rotted through, and the roof was caving in. It had looked a lot like this two years ago, when he had come up here after the funeral, following the same impulse. It hadn't been raining that day, and his dad hadn't followed him. He had sat on the couch, staring blankly at the wall for nearly two weeks. He had barely eaten, and slept even less. At night Timmy would lie in his room and listen to him sob into his pillow.  
  
But after a few weeks his dad seemed to snap out of his depression. He went back to work and tried his hand at cooking, cleaning, everything he could do, going about with an almost aggressively forced cheerful manner.  
  
He hadn't gotten the cooking quite right yet, though.  
  
"Timmy! Get down now! Do you hear me?!"  
  
Timmy sighed and crawled back over to the trap door. The door actually wasn't there anymore, just hinges hanging on by a few splinters. He lowered himself carefully through the hole, the floor creaking in protest, and began his descent.  
  
A few feet from the ground his foot slipped and he fell. He landed on his back on the soggy ground. He heard his dad yell.  
  
"Timmy!" his dad was at his side in a second, helping him sit up. "Timmy, are you hurt? Did you hit your head? Are there any broken bones? Speak to me!"  
  
"I'm fine, Dad," Timmy smiled weakly at him.  
  
His dad engulfed him in a hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I told you not to go up there!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I know you are son, but you're all I've got left!" his father pulled back to look at him with sad eyes. "I miss your mom, too, sport. But we can't stop living."  
  
Timmy nodded, wishing the corners of his eyes would stop stinging.  
  
--  
  
"Wow, Timmy, your hands must hurt a lot," Cosmo pointed out when he entered the bedroom and shouldered the door closed. He scowled at the fairy and put his much band-aided hands behind his back.  
  
"Is there anything we can do for you, sweety?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Yeah, get out of here so I can get into some dry clothes," Timmy snapped at them, but it was half hearted. Wanda seemed genuinely concerned.  
  
"I can one up you on that!" Cosmo announced, holding up his glowing wand. There was a popping sound, and Timmy found himself perfectly dry and dressed in an outfit identical to the one he had been wearing yesterday.  
  
He blinked, then shrugged and flopped down onto his bed.  
  
"Do all god kids get their god parents back?" he asked after a minute. Maybe if he found out why they were here, he could get them to leave sooner.  
  
"No," Wanda shook her head.  
  
"Then why are you here?" he asked, sitting up and giving the pink-haired fairy a scrutinizing look.  
  
"You're a special case, Timmy," she said. "Everything will be explained to you in due time, I promise."  
  
"But for now, you just have to try and remember us!" Cosmo told him brightly.  
  
"Great, that'll be fun," Timmy muttered. He closed his eyes and began to drift off. Cosmo had definitely woken him up too early.

----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry if that was kind of boring. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
  
Thanks to Katsumoto14, Brakish Nghtmre, Amanda Halliwell, Storm Sword, Cosmo fishy, Elizabeth Aiken, bist angel, Andromeda Black, Marty, AnimegirlH, LunaML (nice talking to you, too!), Moon Shaddow (thanks for the tip), Dragon Empress, curiousknowitall, silverelfstar, Triad Orion, and Tera Earth for reviewing! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	3. Chapter 2

Another chapter! Sorry it's so short.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Itchy, scratchy little feet were crawling all over him. Somehow he managed to burst through the top of the pile and scream while hitting the bugs back with a tennis racket.  
  
"WANDA!" he shrieked.  
  
"Timmy's fine!" he heard Cosmo saying into a phone.  
  
"WANDA!" he screamed again, hoping that the other fairy would hear him and come to his rescue. The bugs began to overwhelm him again, dragging him back into the pile. He clawed at the air with one free hand, trying desperately to get free again. He couldn't breathe around all of the cockroaches, there were enough that he was certain he would be crushed and then there would be no one to stop them from taking over the world after starting nuclear warfare.  
  
"That's Timmy saying I'm on the phone and. . .kssshh. . .you're breaking up and. . .ksshh. . .I'm losing you! Kssshh. . .I'm going through a tunnel! Wow, this tunnel's itchy!"  
  
--  
  
Timmy awoke with a start.  
  
"Everything okay, sport?" Wanda asked him. She was hovering next to his nightstand.  
  
"I'm fine," he blinked. _That. . .was a little weird. What are these stupid fairies doing to me? I mean, nightmares about cockroaches taking over the world? Next it'll be Indiana Jones parodies. . .  
_  
"It's about time you woke up!" Cosmo told him. "We have things to tell you!"  
  
"Cosmo, I don't think—"  
  
"Tell me what?" Timmy asked, sitting up.  
  
Wanda sighed, and hovered closer to him. "We discussed it—"  
  
"Actually, Wanda just talked about it while I played video games! Yay video games!"  
  
"Timmy, we need to explain part of why we're here again. It's important, so you need to listen."  
  
The teenager pushed himself up so he was sitting cross-legged on his bed. "Okay, shoot."  
  
"Well, you know that we have magic," Wanda began. She sounded nervous, and she kept glancing around the room. Cosmo sat down in Timmy's computer chair and started spinning around, making happy noises. "It's good magic, positive energy. We grant wishes made by our godchildren. If we don't dispel that energy it can overload our system."  
  
"And then we go boom!" Cosmo flew up off the chair, leaving it to rotate below him. "Wheee! Blowing up is fun!"  
  
"Says you," Wanda shot a glare in his direction. "Well, there are other kinds of fairies in the world. The anti-fairies use the exact opposite. Well, I guess it's not the exact opposite, because their magic gives something, too. It's just nothing good. . .am I making sense to you?"  
  
"Nope!" Cosmo told her. He looked rather dizzy. "But I love you anyway!"  
  
"Aw. . ." Wanda smiled goofily at Cosmo, then turned back to Timmy and became utterly serious again. "Lately there's been a new magic. We've been calling it Darkness."  
  
"Darkness, wow, that's original," Timmy muttered sarcastically.  
  
"You try coming up with better when pieces of your world are disappearing!" Cosmo challenged him, nearly in tears again.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Don't you even care?" Cosmo wailed. "You don't care! You've become evil like Vicky! Your heart is a black hole! I hate you!"  
  
And with that Cosmo flew into the shadows under the bed.  
  
Timmy blinked. "Vicky? You mean my old babysitter?"  
  
"Icky with a V," Wanda nodded. "She's the entire reason that you had god parents in the first place."  
  
"So what is this Darkness stuff?" Timmy knew he shouldn't care. For all he knew the stupid fairies were just hallucinations. Images produced by his poor, over stressed teenage mind. But somehow, he knew they weren't. Who knew, maybe they were telling the truth, and at one point they had been his fairy god parents. Come to think of it, his later childhood was kind of one big blur. He hadn't really thought about it, not until he tried to concentrate on a specific piece of it.  
  
"The Darkness is bad!" Cosmo yelled from under the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I gathered that," Timmy replied dryly.  
  
"No one knows where it came from," Wanda began to explain. "It's been taking chunks out of fairy world, and it's making the humans. . .well. . .evil."  
  
"You included!" Cosmo accused him.  
  
For some reason, Timmy was considering trusting them even more. After all, they were fairies. Fairies had to come from a place called Fairy World. And they didn't really have much reason to lie to him. He couldn't think of anything that would cause them to lie to him.  
  
Unless they were really soul sucking fiends trying to trick him into gaining their trust.  
  
While he was thinking about this, a shoe he hadn't seen for a while came flying out from under the bed, swerved and nearly hit him.  
  
"Evil mean black hole hearted Timmy!" Cosmo yelled at him.  
  
_Something tells me they're not soul sucking fiends. . .  
_  
"Don't worry, sweety," Wanda raised her wand and the shoe disappeared. "He's a little upset, but he won't remember why in a few minutes."  
  
"I wasn't too worried," Timmy shrugged. "So, what does this Darkness stuff have to do with me, anyway?"  
  
"Um. . ." Wanda looked around nervously again. "I. . .can't tell you. It's something you're going to have to figure out for yourself."  
  
"Oh, great," Timmy groaned and flopped back onto his bed. Of course there would be some little catch like this. A dust-covered sock flew up from where Cosmo was hiding and landed on his chest. "Cosmo, get out from under there."  
  
To his surprise, the fairy crawled out from under the bed and flew up next to Wanda, dust coating his hair and showering from his partially translucent wings. "Hi Timmy!"  
  
". . .Hi," Timmy muttered, eyebrows raised.  
  
"I'm dusty!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"We'll help you remember!" Cosmo told him, shaking his head and sending dust everywhere. "C'mon! Wish for something! Anything!"  
  
"Okay. . ." Timmy thought for a moment. He was kind of hungry. "I wish I had a sandwich."  
  
The fairies' glowing wands rose, and with a poof of pinkish smoke that said "sandwich" in the middle of it, Timmy found himself holding a plate with the requested food item sitting on it. He stared at it for a bit, before grinning evilly up at his former godparents. "So, I can wish for anything, right?"  
  
The pace really picks up next chapter. I hope you're all enjoying this!  
  
Special thanks to: Cosmo fishy (update, you fiend!), gods sent angel, Anonymous (oh, I love that name, haha), LunaML (hi, thanks, and I'll try!), Unknown Mystery (but if I die I won't be able to continue!), curiousknowitall (at least you know part of it), AnimegirlH (you are!), Saya (it's not that good! blushes), PT-chan, and Saiya Woods. I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
I'm excited at how big of a response this story has gotten! Not in my wildest dreams did I imagine people would like it this much. Hope to see you all next chapter, we're in for a bumpy ride. 


	4. Chapter 3

Here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Timmy sighed, it had been a very interesting weekend. Cosmo and Wanda had sent him through a crash course of what and what not to wish for. Every time he made a wish that broke the set of rules the fairies had to live by, a little purple book labeled "Da Rules" appeared. He had made a few dumb wishes, but for the most part just stuff he had always wanted. Like a tv in his room. And a couple of other adjustments

Now he was sitting in the kitchen, drinking his ritual cup of coffee. Luckily his dad was at work, so the fact that Cosmo had gotten a hold of the coffee wasn't too big of a problem. The little green-haired fairy was zooming around the kitchen, vibrating whenever he was still long enough.

"Cosmo, what did I tell you about coffee?" Wanda snapped. She was still in fish mode, and was floating in the bowl Timmy had brought down from upstairs.

"It's from Columbia!"

"Fine, do what you want," Wanda sighed. Even in fish mode Timmy could tell she was still tired.

"C-c-c-o-o-ff-ffeeee g-g-good-d-d. . ." Cosmo stuttered, taking another swig from the mug he had poofed into existence.

"Well, guys, I'm off to school," Timmy finished his cup, put it in the sink, and shouldered his backpack.

"But Timmy! You used to always take us to school with you!" Cosmo got over the adrenaline rush from the caffeine in record time and fluttered in front of Timmy's face.

"No offense, guys, but you're not exactly inconspicuous, even as goldfish," Timmy shrugged. He wasn't exactly sad, he needed a break. But they were kind of growing on him. Kind of.

"Oh, we can change into anything," Wanda assured him.

"Yeah, we can be all sorts of inconspicuous!" Cosmo agreed. He paused, then looked at Wanda. "What does inconspicuous mean?"

* * *

"You know, we could just poof you to school," Wanda told him.

"Yeah, we used to do it whenever you missed the bus, sport!" Cosmo agreed.

The two fairies had become a pair of dice hanging from the rear-view mirror of Timmy's car. It was really his father's old brown station wagon.

"Well, I can drive now," he informed them, but since they were trundling down the road it was a little obvious. "And I have to pick up Chester and AJ."

"Oh, you're still friends with them? That's so sweet," Wanda cooed.

"But you're car is a piece of crap!" Cosmo pointed out.

"So it's old, so what?" he smacked the hanging dice.

Cosmo swung back and forth screaming "wheee!" and hitting Wanda who made noises of annoyance. When he stopped swinging, Timmy grinned up at him. "Well, then, what are Fairy God Parents for? I wish my car was cool!"

"Wanda, he's being vague again!" Cosmo whined.

Wanda, looking non-too-happy, just raised her wand. There was a poof and suddenly Timmy found himself behind the wheel of an older, but very much cool, red Mustang.

"All right, a pony car!" he grinned like mad.

"We would have given you a Striker Z, but you have bad memories about that!" Cosmo informed him. "Wait, actually, you don't remember, so you have no bad memories!"

"Shut up, Cosmo."

He pulled up in front of AJ's house, quickly explained to the fairies that they couldn't talk while AJ was in the car, and honked his horn. A few minutes later his African American friend, dressed like a prep school student as usual, ran out the front door. He stopped and stared at Timmy's car for a moment, then began approaching it slowly in an almost reverent manner.

"You like it?" Timmy asked.

"Where did you get it?" AJ asked in a small voice, looking stunned.

"Uh...internet?" Timmy replied. When AJ gave him a skeptical look, he decided to tell him a story that was at least partially true. "We traded in the old station wagon for it. We had to do some work on it, so it was pretty cheap. Well? Are you coming?"

AJ got in and they headed to Chester's, while Timmy wondered why AJ's parents, obviously much better off than his dad, couldn't get him a car. Maybe they would have to trade in AJ's expensive wardrobe. The thought made Timmy smile a bit. He knew his friend, and knew that AJ would rather die than part from his clothes.

The pulled in front of Chester's trailer, and he came out a minute later. He was just as surprised about Timmy's car as AJ had been, and began asking questions about it immediately. Timmy made vague comments while AJ began explaining how a Mustang's engine worked.

"Wow, you're really good at being vague," Cosmo informed him.

"Shut up!" he hissed. The smile on the green dice didn't even falter.

"Talking to inanimate objects again, Timmy, or was that a hint to us?" AJ asked.

"Eh," Timmy shrugged. He had gotten very good at tuning AJ out. Maybe a little too good.

They pulled up into the school parking lot. Timmy made sure everything was in order carefully before he left the car, knowing that even if anything was broken or stolen, he could just wish for it to be fixed or replaced.

_Having Fairy God Parents rocks._

Speaking of Fairy God Parents, the dice disappeared, becoming little fairy key-chains on his backpack.

* * *

Timmy was at his locker when he heard the first strangled cry.

"Timmy!" Wanda hissed. "Timmy, hurry!"

Timmy slammed his locker door and went down on one knee, pretending he was fumbling with the zipper. The Cosmo keychain dropped to the ground and became a fairy again. He was a lot smaller than what Timmy assumed was his normal size, and he crouched on the ground, holding his head. Timmy scooped him up with one hand. He could feel the fairy shaking.

"Cosmo," Wanda poofed from being a keychain to her normal, albeit smaller mode. She kneeled next to her husband on Timmy's palm, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, Cosmo, it's okay."

"What's wrong with him?" Timmy asked, no longer even pretending to be paying attention to his backpack. The halls were nearly empty anyway. The fact that the green-haired fairy hadn't made a reply was beginning to scare him.

"Cosmo is really sensitive to the Darkness," Wanda explained briefly, pulling her husband into a hug. He shuddered and turned his so his face was hidden by her shoulder. But Timmy saw that he was pale, and his shoulders were still shaking, the tiny wings quivering.

"I wish I could see the Darkness," Timmy requested. Wanda raised her wand.

His vision darkened, everything but a tiny golden star blotted from his vision. Then everything cleared again.

Though, not entirely. He could still see the darkness. It looked like a black fog, trailing along the ground, curling around the light fixtures above his head and leaking through the cracks and the vents in the lockers.

"Oh my God. . ." he muttered.

He got up and edged away from one of the dark tendrils that had risen, snake like from the ground to investigate his backpack. He backed up a few steps and nearly ran into someone.

He whirled around and saw a girl, probably a fellow senior, standing there. She gave him a tired smile and a mumbled apology before she went along her way.

The darkness stuff was clinging to the edge of her skirt and her short, blonde hair, resting like a crown on her head. He could see a strange light that haloed her leaking into the darkness. It shone in the black mass for an instant before it dimmed, and the trails of shadow moved sluggishly, thickening and darkening.

He couldn't take it anymore. He ran, outside of the school, into the sunlight.

Even out there he could see it. See it lurking in shadows, weak and thin across the sidewalk.

Somehow, he managed to keep himself from screaming.

* * *

Oooooh...

Special thanks to: Cosmo fishy (bribes! I like bribes), Saiya Woods (if I sent this in Butch Hartman, if he saw it, would laugh at it and put it in the shredder!), Marty (of course!), Brakish Nghtmre, dream-angel-777, animegurl088 (ooh...I dunno...that might be against Da Rules...), Dory's human replica (love your name!), Incrediblecuznz (no it's not! And thank you for being a wondrous person and reviewing all three chapters), LadyEsca (thanks!), Lauren, tdcfdtl (right now!), PT-chan (haha!)

I LOVE YOU ALL! Again. The response to this fic continues to amaze me. YOU ALL ROCK!


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long!

Chapter 4

Timmy barely had enough sense to remember he had a car. He fumbled with the keys for a long time before he simply wished for the car to start out of frustration. It growled to life obediently and he got in, slamming the door behind him. Cosmo and Wanda didn't turn into dice, so he deposited them on the passenger's seat and pulled out of the parking lot with a squeal of tires.

He didn't remember parking the car or running up the stairs, just found himself lying in his own bed, the fairies next to him, shivering. The black fog wasn't as plentiful in his room, just a few stray lines in one corner. They weren't moving, and they were so light he almost thought they had been shadows at first. He could ignore them. He had to convince himself that he could ignore them.

"Timmy, maybe you should un-wish this wish," Wanda said. She didn't move from her spot on the bed. It was so strange to see them sitting on something, he was so used to them just hovering in midair.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"You're not fine, Timmy," Wanda scolded him. "You can't handle being able to see the Darkness and you know it."

"I _need _to see it," he whispered. "I need to know where it is. . .and you and Cosmo see it all the time and you're. . .mostly okay."

"But Timmy, fairies and humans are a lot different," Wanda poofed to her normal size, and Cosmo followed soon after. Timmy sat up, almost relieved to see them hovering again.

"Yeah!" Cosmo agreed, his cheerful self once more. "We have wands and wings and magic and corn!" a piece of corn appeared and Cosmo hugged it. "Corn is niiiiiice. . .and then the President blew up Pluto, so I don't have a lot of corn anymore."

"Why would the President destroy Pluto?" Timmy asked, eyebrows raised.

"Because the evil bug that was up Vicky's butt crawled up his butt and things just kind of happened that way!" Cosmo told him happily.

". . .Right. . .who cares? It's just Pluto," Timmy shrugged.

"Hey!" the two fairies yelled at him.

Timmy blinked. This felt very familiar. It must have been one of those memories that he didn't remember having.

"I'll have you know I used to keep my corn there!" Cosmo pointed at him with the corn.

"So, where do you keep your corn now?" Timmy knew the conversation was absurd, but it was kind of fun to discuss such idiotic topics with the green-haired fairy. Wanda, instead of looking disgusted, actually looked amused.

"I don't have any place to keep my corn!" Cosmo cried, tears filling his eyes. "Not that I have any corn! It all got blown up!"

"Then where did you get that corn?"

"My empty head."

"As enthralling as this is, Timmy, you need to undo the wish," Wanda told him.

"But, Wanda—"

"No buts! Unwish!" she demanded, just as her wand and crown began blinking. She sighed. "All right, I have to go, but when I get back you'd better be ready to make that wish! And Cosmo, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

"What?" Cosmo asked, but with a poof of pink smoke she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Timmy blinked.

"To the top secret fairy meeting against the Darkness!" Cosmo replied.

Timmy looked at him. "It's not exactly secret anymore, is it."

"Riiiiiiight!"

Timmy sighed and flopped back down onto his bed. Cosmo followed his example.

"Hey, Cosmo. . .how do you and Wanda expect me to fight the Darkness?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"Everyone in Fairy World expects you to be able to fight the Darkness!" Cosmo exclaimed happily. "Don't you feel special?"

"Yeah, sure," Timmy turned over so he was facing the fairy. "But how? I mean, I'm just a normal kid. It doesn't matter if I used to have you guys as god parents."

"Sure it does!" Cosmo grinned stupidly at him.

Timmy sighed and shook his head. He wasn't sure how to get this through the fairy's thick skull. "But what's so special about me that I can fight this thing?"

"Well, it's not you specifically, any human could do it, I guess, but we decided on you because you have a silly pink hat!" Cosmo explained, flying up into the air and spreading his arms wide like it was something truly spectacular. Then he stopped and blinked. "But you don't have your silly pink hat anymore. . .maybe we _should _choose someone else. . ."

"Cosmo, if you don't tell me what this is all about—"

Timmy swatted at the fairy, but the moment his hand connected with Cosmo's arm it felt like a surge of electricity went through his system. He jerked his hand away with a yelp. "Hey!"

"I didn't do it!" Cosmo cowered back. "Hey! You deserved it, you were going to hit me!"

"Well you didn't have to shock me!"

"But I didn't do it!" Cosmo shook his head. "Here, I'll show you!"

The fairy's smaller hand grabbed his own. There was a sharp, painful rush of power. He closed his eyes, and watched the dizzying green swirling dance, trying hard not to be sick. His back was in agony, and his fingertips felt like they were on fire.

And then the pain stopped. He must have fallen off the bed, he was lying in the middle of the floor on his side. His fingertips still felt like they were burning, and there was a strange, itching sensation right behind his eyes.

"_See? Humans can do this!" _Cosmo said proudly. Timmy looked wildly around, and then realized the voice had come from inside his head.

He sat down, hard. He knew his voice would be shaking before he spoke. "Wh-what exactly i-is g-going on?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Wanda's "Cosmo-is-making-Timmy-DEAD" sense was tingling.

Unfortunately the "Top Secret" Fairy Meeting was still in progress. Jorgen was going over some obscure point she wasn't really paying attention to.

"Wanda, have you appeared before your former god child yet?" he was currently asking her in his customary, almost monotone way.

"Yes, we have," she hovered a few inches higher above her seat as to get everyone's attention. "As expected, Timmy doesn't remember us. But he does seem willing enough to stop the Darkness."

"Does he know what that entails yet?" the Head Pixie asked, his voice even flatter.

"Not yet," she admitted. "I was hoping that he would regain his memory before we had to tell him. . ."

"We do not have enough time," Jorgen brought his giant wand down on the table. It was glowing a sullen red and smoking slightly. The weak wooden structure nearly shattered upon impact, large cracks running through it. They would need _another _new table at this rate. "You have to tell him right when you get back."

_So much for unwishing that wish, _she sighed. _He's going to _need _to know where the Darkness is if he plans on fighting it._

"All right, I'll do that," she said. "But he's still only seventeen, we can't put all of our hopes in him."

"He's not too young, you know that," Mama Cosma sniffed. "You're just over protective of him. Younger people have channeled before. The gift could go away if we wait too long."

Wanda ground his teeth, but managed to restrain herself from flying over the table, which was trembling violently at the moment, and latching herself onto the neck of the older fairy. She had come to a sort of truce with her mother-in-law. The other fairy was right, but it didn't mean that Wanda could hate her way deep down.

"You're right, of course," she said instead, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. "I will certainly tell him what he is capable of the very second I get back. But what do we do if he doesn't want to help us?"

"We find another human," Jorgen stated simply. "Plenty of them can channel."

She nodded hesitantly in agreement, and hoped that Timmy would help them.

* * *

"Oh my God," was all Timmy could think to say.

"_See? See? Isn't this cool?!" _Cosmo was currently saying inside his mind. "_You can use my magic! Without wishing! See? You can save the planet!"_

"But I don't really want to save the planet!" the power pulsing behind his eyes was starting to give him a headache.

"_Are you nuts? What kid doesn't want to be a super hero?! C'mon, go kill the stuff in the corner! You can do it!"_

Timmy looked over in the corner. The thin lines of darkness still striped his floor. He took a hesitant step forward. He felt very off balance, and realized a minute that he had a pair of wings identical to Cosmo's on his back.

"This is weird!" he yelled.

"_You're telling me!" _Cosmo replied.

Timmy got as near to the Darkness as he dared. He could feel Cosmo's near panic fear of it fluttering in his chest. He ignored it.

"Okay, what do I do?"

Cosmo didn't say anything, but somehow the fairy became one with his thoughts and _showed _him what to do. He lifted one hand, and just as effortlessly as breathing he sent a surge of power, tinted pale green, rushing from his hands.

It hit the lines of Darkness. They writhed in supposed agony for a moment. Timmy could feel Cosmo's triumph, then sudden despair when the lines began solidifying and darkening, moving slowly towards them. What Timmy could only assume were the heads of the serpent shaped shadows weaved back and forth drunkenly as if sniffing for something they couldn't see.

Just then, Wanda appeared in the room. He raised her glowing wand and the thick black lines vanished.

"Cosmo," she said in a very dangerous voice. "Get out of Timmy _now._"

* * *

See? I was trying to figure out plot stuff. But it's all out in the open now, no more delays! As long as my computer doesn't break again.

Special thanks to: Incrediblecuznz (yes, it stopped, I'm sorry. Hopefully no more bad delay thingies!) alo (yeah, I felt bad afterwards), LunaML (Tudie may be in it later, I'm not sure. All depends on stuff), Super Sheba (thanks!), PT-chan, Saiya Woods (I don't think he would. . .tell you what, if you're still convinced by the end, I'll. . .think about it), Cosmo fishy (so sorry this took so long!), het, stefani (I don't think so, but if I see where it can come into play, I'll definitely keep it in mind!), kate, Alexditto (thankee!), Marty, KwazyKandiePie, Ghost1 (thanks!), and lucyrocks73 (thanks! I won't abandon it, no worries!)

I LOVE YOU ALL! Cookies to everyone for being so patient!

Hopefully the next chapter will come soon!


	6. Chapter 5

Gah, I'm sorry this took so long! I got so busy!

Chapter 5

It felt like all of the power was draining out of Timmy. Suddenly he was sitting on the ground staring numbly up at his god mother. Cosmo appeared in the air next to her with a shower of green sparks.

"Hiya, Wanda!" he said, laughing nervously.

"Looks like I don't have to explain much," the pink-haired fairy sighed. "Timmy, this is what you can do. You can channel power."

"The boy is too old," Mama Cosma looked at Jorgen for support.

"He is our only chance," the white-haired fairy said, tapping the butt of his wand against the ground.

"Channeling as much power as we need could kill him."

"It could kill anyone."

"So you are saying it's a risk we'll have to take?" she trilled.

"Yes."

"But Cosmo said anyone could do it," Timmy half-slurred. He was suddenly exhausted. He pulled himself on the bed.

"Sweety, Cosmo's an idiot," Wanda said. Cosmo smiled and nodded. "Yes, probably anyone can do it, but it would kill them. But you can channel the power, so it doesn't go out of control. There are other people in the world who can do it, but you're our best hope.

Timmy yawned. "You're screwed, then. You saw. We couldn't even take care of those little things."

"I repeat, Cosmo is an idiot," the pink haired fairy settled on his shoulder, her wings drooping a bit. Cosmo floated near the ceiling. "Okay. The Darkness is a force of...well...evil, I guess you could say. It feeds on light and life. Our magic _is _light and life. Using Cosmo's power against the Darkness only makes it stronger."

"So how did you get rid of it?" he turned his head to blink owlishly at her.

"I just sent it somewhere else."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Timmy cocked his head to one side. "Where did you send it?"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the sad remains of Fairy World, Juandissimo Fantissimo was staring at himself in a mirror when it was suddenly covered with Darkness.

He dropped it with a scream.

"No! My beautiful face!"

At the sound of a broken mirror Anti-Fairies swarmed towards the Mexican fairy.

"Nooooooooooo!!!!!"

* * *

"Oh, nowhere," Wanda brushed his concerns to one side. "Look, this is the problem. We need you to channel power because we need two kinds."

"Dark magic?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, exactly," Wanda nodded. "The Anti-Fairies."

"The Anti-Fairies?" Timmy felt more and more tired by the moment. Nothing Wanda said was really making sense.

She sighed and patted his cheek with one small hand. "I'll explain tomorrow. You should get some sleep."

He nodded and she flitted off of his shoulder. He collapsed backwards on his bed, and it wasn't long before waves of exhaustion were carrying him away into oblivion.

"Timmy! Timmy!"

Timmy cracked open one eye. It was dark in his room except for light from the hallway that streamed through his open door. His dad was kneeling next to the bed, shaking his shoulder and calling his name.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"I got a call at work that you left school early!" his dad told him. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Sick? Are you running a fever? Are you dying?" he gasped. "Don't die, Timmy! Stay with me!"

"I'm fine, Dad," he sat up. "I just felt kind of tired so I decided to come home."

"Oh, well, if that's all, I'm going to go make dinner!" he announced as he walked to the door, the very end of the statement given while he was standing in the doorway. He closed the door behind him.

Timmy sighed and stood up. He was feeling a bit light headed, but other than that perfectly fine.

"What happened?" he directed his question to the fishbowl. The fish became his Fairy God Parents once again.

"You exhausted yourself, sport," Wanda explained.

"But it's going to get easier!" Comso nodded, a far too happy smile on his face.

"I hope so," Timmy sat down on his bed again and put a hand to his forehead.

"Are you okay, sweety?"

"Yeah, just kind of dizzy," Timmy shook his head. "So...we have to get the Anti-Fairies to work with us? Please tell me that's going to be easy."

"It wouldn't be fun if it was easy!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"They want to save Fairy World too, don't they?"

Wanda sat down on the edge of the bed, a nervous smile on her face. "Well, Timmy, it's not in the nature of the Anti-Fairies to be helpful. Even if it would be in their...best interest."

'How do we get them to listen?"

"Talk to them?" Cosmo suggested. He was upside down grinning at Timmy.

"Good plan," Timmy nodded. "I wish we were in Fairy World."

* * *

Sorry it's short! I'll post Chapter 6 within the next few days! Unless my roommate goes crazy and ties me up and won't let me use my laptop...and yes, I spell it "Juandissimo"...yeah...I'm odd.

Thanks to Cosmo fishy (sorry about the cliffhanger), Insomniac II (no threat!), KwazyKanyPie (I think the Darkness is scary...), LunaML (really? Thanks!), faeriefan (I will! How quickly I will depends on school), BrakishKitty (then I'm happy that you like it!), taichi17 (thanks, and I'll try to check out your story if I get time), Ghostey (seriously? And I can't believe I didn't realize it was you on DA, lol), Incrediblecuznz (heh, thanks!), Marty (glad you like it still), PT-chan (sorry I scared you), hannahkk (here's the next part!) for reviewing!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

And holy crap! Seventy reviews! ...Wow. Thank you all so much! See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

UMMMM...I haven't updated in AGES. I had a bit of a computer fry and then I totally forgot about this story. I'm sorry to anyone who actually still wants to read this...but...uh...TADA! Pretend it hasn't been two years...

* * *

Chapter 6

Timmy thought that Fairy World should have had pink clouds and brightly colored buildings.

It didn't.

Oh, it had clouds, but they were all a thick, oily gray like polluted water, and the buildings looking like burnt out shells, at least where they were. Maybe it looked different elsewhere. Everything was silent, so the fairies had to be staying somewhere else.

There was Darkness clinging to the frame of the nearest house. They skirted around it and got into the middle of the cracked, dark grey pavement of the road.

"So, how do we attract the Anti-Fairies?" Timmy asked.

"Bad luck," Wanda shrugged. "You should be able to see them now without Anti-Fairy goggles. Spill some salt, break a mirror, anything like that will attract them."

"All right," he wished for a mirror, with which Wanda quickly complied, and threw it on the ground.

It shattered, the shards reflecting the broken sky.

Minutes later a blue-skinned fairy appeared next to Wanda.

He looked a lot like Cosmo, in spite of differences in coloring. He even had green eyes, one with a monocle. But instead of fairy wings he had tiny bat wings, and instead of a crown he had a little bowler cap.

"Oh, heeeello, Timothy," he drawled in a British accent. He smiled, showing off his fangs. "It's been a while."

"Um…hi," Timmy nodded in greeting. "Um…"

"Anti-Cosmo," Wanda supplied.

"Wheeee!" the original Cosmo added.

"Right, Anti-Cosmo," Timmy nodded again. He was starting to feel kind of stupid. But it wasn't his fault he didn't really remember this stuff. "Um…we need to ask you something."

"Oh reeeeally," the Anti-fairy was getting annoying with his continuous dragging out of words. "And what would that be?"

Wanda decided to take over negotiations, to Timmy's relief. "We need your help. You know what's going on with the Darkness, and you know why you need to help."

"You might have my interest," Anti-Cosmo cleaned his monocle and a cup of tea appeared in front of him. "Do go on, dear Wanda."

"Fine," Wanda glared at him and folded her arms. "You help us. We let you go free."

"Very intriguing," Anti-Cosmo narrowed his eyes in amusement. "But I'm already free."

"Free and in danger of losing your life," Wanda pointed out.

"But the Darkness doesn't bother Anti-Fairies like it bothers the normal variety," he put in, eyeing Cosmo, who had gone from cheerful to frightened in a few seconds when Wanda had mentioned the Darkness. "And how do you plan on defeating it, even with my help? This child? He'd die. I thought you had more morals than that."

Timmy stiffened. It seemed different to hear that he'd die from Anti-Cosmo than it did from some fairy he didn't remember. Somehow it seemed to have more impact when he said it, even though he was pretty sure that Anti-Cosmo was a liar. It still scared him.

"Wanda…"

"Timmy won't die," Wanda sounded so sure, but Timmy wasn't. Then again, it wasn't her life. "He's going to save everyone. But we need your help."

Anti-Cosmo quirked an eyebrow. "I'll be in touch. Cheerio, Wanda!"

And he disappeared.

"That went better than expected," Wanda grumbled.

"I don't like him! He makes me feel stupid!" Cosmo wailed, apparently forgetting how close they were to the Darkness.

"That's not hard, sweety," Wanda sighed. "Come on, Timmy, let's go home."

"I'm really not liking all of this talk about dying," Timmy admitted.

Wanda gave him a concerned look, and then rose her wand to poof them back down to Timmy's bedroom.

* * *

Yes, a small update, I'm aware. Sorry about that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed before! I'll try to be better ;;

Oh and I changed my name XD


End file.
